Because you Live
by Little Halo
Summary: Lucas disappeared shortly after the car accident that took Brooke’s life, now 4 years later he returns, turning Peyton’s life upside down quite spectacuarly with old feelings, a secrect, and a baby
1. Prolouge

**(A/N): Just another idea. Tell me if I sould continue! Review please! I would just like to say this is the PROLOGUE CHAPTERS WILL HOPEFULLY BE MUCH LONGER!**

**Summery: Lucas disappeared shortly after the car accident that took Brooke's life, now 4 years later he returns, turning Peyton's life upside down. Old feelings, an illness, and a Baby?**

Rain poured down from the skies above. Today was the day, the day of the Brooke Davis' funeral. Peyton watched, her tears mixing with the rain on her face. The only she could do was watch, watch as the coffin was slowly lowered into the cold hard ground, never to rise again. Her best friend was dead.

It was a car accident; there wasn't a scratch on her. It was a head injury. Period. Brooke was the best friend anyone could ever have; she always knew how to cheer you up, no matter what was wrong. Her smile always lit up the room. Now she was gone, just like that a life ended.

Lucas hadn't said a word since it happened. He just stares of into space. Peyton tried, Haley tried, they tried everything, but nothing worked. He didn't even cry.

The priest was talking now, but Peyton couldn't make her ears work. Lucas didn't show up at the funeral, and Peyton was worried about him. Worried he would do something stupid.

Lucas could hold his tears in no longer and let them fall freely down his face. He was sitting in the car, the engine running. He was in the cemetery parking lot watching the others cry, and getting comforted by friends and families. He wanted to be out there with them, but he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve any of them. The newly born baby began to cry in the backseat. Lucas wiped the tears from his face, reaching back and cradling the baby in his arms.

"Don't worry daddy's gonna make everything ok" He said holdingthe baby close.


	2. Midnight

**(A/N): sorry it took so long for the UD but here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Because you live **

**Chapter 1**

"Hello?" Peyton said into the phone. "Oh Haley hi!" She said greeting her friend. She plopped down on the bed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Haley responded.

"Seriously Hales we live in the 21st century, it's called caller I.D." She said smiling to herself.

"Right sorry" Haley said, this time in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" Peyton said using her girl senses.

"Hales." Haley said sighing heavily. Hales, that's what Lucas always called her, ever since they she could remember. It's been nearly four and a half years since Brooke's death, and when Lucas disappeared. The investigation went on for about a month. Then the police came up with the idea that he didn't want to be found, so they stopped looking. He was gone. Period. his stuff his car, all of them gone. The basketball team fell apart. Keith fell into depression, and you could not say his name in front of Karen without her bursting into tears.

"Oh God Haley I'm so sorry, I just wasn't thinking" Peyton said feeling a wave of sadness.

"No really it's ok, you didn't-I mean I know you didn't mean it" Haley said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah" Peyton said.

"I have to go now" Haley said in a shaky voice. "Nate will be home soon."

"Kay" Peyton said resisting the urge to cry. She hung up the telephone, covering her hands with her face. After a few minutes, she sat up pulling on her shoes. Peyton glances at the clock that currently flashed 12:00. "Happy Birthday Luke." she mumbled pulling herself off the bed and over to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Peyton found herself walking up to the Rivercourt alone. Ever since Brooke's death, Haley had become her best friend, along with Nathan. In addition, Jake visited every so often. Other then that Peyton found herself alone in her apartment drawing. She sighed heavily, staring at her shoes. It was pretty cold tonight, and now Peyton was wishing she had brought a jacket to go over her hoodie. When she heard the pounding basketball for a millisecond, his face flooded her mind, but when she looked up it was just a little girl playing and giggling happily. Peyton smiled, watching the girl take a shot and even though she missed the hoop by a mile, the smile still upon her face.

"Daddy don't play with me?" She said sweetly skipping over to the figure sitting on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees, and his hands over his face.

"Not right now Em, Daddy's got a headache." He said. The girl made a pouty face. He ruffled her long blond hair. "Alright, alright you got me," he said standing up. She giggled happily running to retrieve the ball. He took the ball from her small hands, and easily put it though the net. The ball bounced off the pavement and rolled off to the side. The girl ran after it, but stopped when seeing Peyton.

Peyton bent down and picked up the basketball holding it out for her to grab. "Here you go," she said smiling. The girl backed away uncertain. "It's ok, my name's Peyton. What's yours?"

"Emily," she said looking at the ground.

"Very nice to meet you Emily," Peyton said. "Here you go," she said handing Emily the basketball.

"Thanks" she said running back to her Dad. He picked her up, and walked form the court. Peyton strained her eyes to read what was written on the back of his Grey sweatshirt, and stood there stunned, it read

'_Keith Scott's body shop' _

**(A/N): sorry for taking so long to update, I've been wrapped up in my other OTH story entitled 'Still in love with you' which is also Leyton so Check it out! and tell me if this story is worth another chapter **


	3. I thought I saw a stranger

**(A/N): First off, I'd like to say sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update! and I'm sorry that this chapter id short but I had to end it there for dramatic effect! sorry! but right after this I'm gonna start chapter three! I'm also sorry for not updating my other OTH story 'still in love with you' it's Leyton of course, but I'm experiencing extreme writers block for that story but I just want to say I AM NOT GIVING UP ON IT!**

**ok, ok I won't keep you go on read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Because you live **

**Chapter 2**

"No," Peyton said in nothing but a whisper. "No he's gone, he's gone" she said sliding to the ground, covering her face with her hands. When she looked up, he was no where in sight. Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe she was sick. Maybe, maybe not. Peyton jumped to her feet. What if it was him. What if that was her only chance. She ran off in the direction he went.

"Daddy?" Emily said leaning as far as her seat belt would let her, so he could see his face. He sat in the driver's seat resting his head on the steering wheel. "What's wrong?"

"We're out of gas," He said dully, sighing heavily.

"We stuck here," she said making her trademark pout.

"Yeah, we're stuck here" Lucas said giving her a small smile.

"Daddy make it better?" Emily said looking up with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy will make it better" He leaned over unbuckling her seat belt and pulling her into his lap. "Now I want you to get some sleep," He said pulling off his jacket and pulling it over her small form, and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Peyton trembled as she came to a car. It didn't look like Lucas's car. Peyton wasn't even sure if she remembered what color His car had been, wasn't it black, or maybe blue? No this car was silver, it looked older not as old as Peyton's though. She still had that same car, she loved it. She still loved it.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed the car door swing open slowly, so slowly she wasn't even sure if it had been open the whole time and she just didn't noticed. The same man stepped out, closing the door quietly before kicking the wheel and cussing. He slid down next to the car, his head in his hands. His hood was off this time. Peyton wasn't sure what to do. Should she go over, or run away before he noticed.

"Lucas?" She whispered, so quietly she wasn't sure if her lips even moved. Peyton closed her eyes, taking a slow long breath. And when she opened her eyes again, he was still there. So it this wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Lucas?" she said again a little louder this time. The man froze as if he had a gun to his head, and looked up slowly. For a moment their eyes locked. It seemed like forever.

It was him. Lucas Scott was here sitting in front of Peyton Sawyer. He was back in Tree Hill. Peyton's only question was what happens now?

**(A/N): review and I guarantee another update soon!**


	4. Daddy's little girl

**(A/N): Chapter 3 sorry for the wait but here it is! I would have had this up days ago but fanfiction was having problems with uploading documents**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Because You Live **

**Chapter 3**

Peyton's breath seemed to be forced out of her lungs. Her brain just couldn't seem to comprehend that Lucas Scott was actually sitting right there in front of her. Lucas looked just as surprised, staring up at her with wide as if she had sprouted wings and flew away. He looked the same, almost the same. There were dark circles under his eyes lined with fatigue; his once vibrant blue eyes were dull and gray, someone slowly losing their will to live.

He was the one who broke eye contact. Peyton watched as Lucas slowly rose to his feet, pushing his hands into his pockets sheepishly. When he finally decided to look up again Peyton's face was tear stained and wet. "H-Happy Birthday" She said stumbling over her words. He couldn't find the words; actually there wasn't a single word in the English language that could possibly tell her what she deserved to hear.

Before he knew what was happening, she thrust her arms around his neck forcing him into an embrace. Lucas trembled at her touch. Peyton dug her face into his shoulder taking in his familiar sent. Wait a minute, why was she hugging him. Peyton harshly pushed him away. "You inconsiderate jerk!" She yelled red faced and huffy. Lucas's expression was blank staring past him at nothing in particular. Lucas heard her, but didn't respond. He deserved it. She slapped him across the face tears running from her eyes steadily. Peyton raised her hand again to hit him again but dropped it instantly covering her face with her hands.

"Peyton?" Lucas winced at his cracking voice. " . . . I'm sorry." Lucas said finally. Peyton looked up teary eyed. That's when she hugged him again, but this time he hugged her back. When they broke apart, Peyton quickly wiped away her tears her face turning serious.

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Peyton please, not now." Lucas said rubbing his head. Peyton pouted taking a step back. That's when it occurred to her.

"_Daddy play with me!" _

"I shouldn't have come here . . ." Lucas said keeping his head down.

"You shouldn't have left!" Peyton spat harshly. "Did you think of you're Mother! Or Keith! Or . . . me?" Peyton said tears filling her eyes. "Or her? Were you thinking about her?" She said sniffing. "You didn't even come to her funeral." Peyton whispered hiccuping.

"After what I did . . . I didn't deserve to be there." Lucas said his eyes watery as well.

"That little girl called you Daddy." Peyton said out of nowhere.

" . . ." Lucas dropped his eyes down again.

"Is that . . . your Daughter?" Peyton said unwilling to believe that Lucas could've possibly gotten together with anyone after Brooke.

"Yes." He said finally. Peyton starred at him in complete shock. "Her name is Emily . . . Emily B-Brooke Scott." He stuttered. Peyton looked up at him.

"Brooke?" Peyton whispered. "Do have anywhere to stay?" She asked playing with the ends of her sleeves.

"No." Lucas said.

"Come on then, you can stay with me." Peyton watched as Lucas didn't argue but instead turned back to the car pulling out the little sleeping girl wrapped in a blanket.

"Peyton?" He asked.

"What?" Peyton said back not turning around.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well you're always saving me; I suppose it's my turn." Peyton said clenching her fists.

"Come on," She said sticking her hands I her pocket. Her whole body was numb. The thought of Luke having a daughter was surreal. The one question that ran though her head, who was the mother? But it wasn't a question to be asking him right now. He looks so tired. Like life picked up a hammer and just wouldn't stop beating him.

**(A/N): Aw I feel so bad for poor Luke! A lot more drama is on the way! Please review!**


	5. The fault is mine

**Because You Live**

**Chapter 4**

Everything around her felt like a dream, something she would find in her own dreams and fantasies. Nevertheless, it wasn't a dream. She was sure, every hour or so Peyton found herself peeking into the living room of her small apartment and after seeing what was there, what was _still_ there, she would pinch herself. And felt it. No it wasn't a dream.

She quietly moved across her bedroom and cracked open the door. Lucas was spread out on the couch facing away from her, the little girl in-between him and the back of the couch. Peyton shivered staring for another minute; she walked back over to the bed deciding to leave the door open, just a little bit. She couldn't get that little girl's face out of her head. She looked so much like Lucas there wasn't many other traits to go on. Peyton laughed at herself; no one else but her could be sitting here on her bed at four in the morning finding sleep the last thing on her mind.

She laid down pulling the covers over herself. It wasn't possible she concluded finally. There was no way Lucas would go with another girl not after Brooke. After Brooke. Peyton just reminded herself that Brooke was dead. She still hasn't got over the fact that her best friend was gone.

_People always leave _

There was something that was always constant. Everyone she has ever loved left. Lucas was the first one to actually some back. Not that most of the people who left her could come back.

"It looks the same." Peyton nearly jumped out of her skin. Lucas was leaning against the doorframe with a tired smile plastered on his face.

"Huh?" It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Your room." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the word. "It looks the same."

You scared me half to death." Peyton said placing a hand over her thumping heart.

"Sorry," Lucas said casting his gaze to the ground. Peyton looked around her bedroom. It really did look the same. The only difference was that it was much smaller.

"No it's ok," Peyton said looking down as well her face growing hot. "I guess it is the same." Peyton said looking around her bedroom. It was the same maroon color with various drawings posted up on the wall mainly near her desk area. Lucas glanced over his shoulder back into the living room. "Lucas?"

"Hmm?" Lucas hummed bringing his attention back to her.

"You are really here right? I mean, I'm not delusional or dreaming or anything right?" Lucas smiled.

"You are Peyton _Sawyer_ right? Let's see, blond curly hair, hazel eyes, still short yep I'm defiantly in Tree Hill."

"Ok mister smart mouth," she said thrusting a pillow at his head. Peyton's grin dropped. Lucas seemed to read her mind. " . . . Luke"

"Don't Peyton, just don't,"

"You show up at the river court after 4 years with a girl and you expect me to just shut up about it!" Peyton hissed. Lucas kept his eyes on the floor.

"Please," Peyton was surprised at how small and fragile his voice sounded. She crawled to the end of her bed swinging her legs over the side. Peyton felt a deep stab in her heart with Lucas looked up with watery eyes and the saddest look she had ever seen. Peyton motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed, he did but he refused to look at her. "I thought I could handle coming back, but I can't I really can't." Lucas said with a shaky voice. Lucas let her wrap her arms around him in another hug.

Peyton had never seen Lucas like this before, and it scared her. "Hey it's ok." She said.

"No Peyton it's not." Lucas said. "It can never be ok, you don't understand it's my fault." Peyton pulled away.

"What's your fault?" She asked. Lucas's eyes wandered. Peyton huffed. He was avoiding eye contact again. A minute or two went by and Peyton wasn't sure if he was going to answer.

"Brooke's dead because of me." He said softly.

**A/N:eh it's not that long, and sorry for that wait. I just want to thank everyone for the kind reveiws, Please review!**

**Love ya,**

**Ala**


	6. People Always Leave

**A/N: Well, hello there. Been a long time hasn't it? No need to worry though I'm back and terribly inspired. review!**

**I'd like to give on giant thank you to Susan8876. She sent me a very touching message and actually inspired me to write this next chapter as well as to edit and re-wrtie the rest in my spare time! so thanks Susan8876, this chapter is for you. **

**Because You Live**

**Chapter 6**

**People Always Leave**

Peyton staggered backwards. She hit the bed and her knees folded on contact falling into the now to soft mattress. Lucas backed away too, backed from the room wringing his shaking hands. He shouldn't have come. No, this had not been a good idea. He was just tired of the ache that settled over his chest. It was always there, no matter what he did. He couldn't remember a time when it wasn't around though he knew that he had been happy once. He had laughed and was a carefree teenager with nothing more on his mind than the nest test in school. He remembered those times as if it were a dream. Someone forgot to press play on his happily ever after. This life here was completely different.

Peyton's hazel eyes were wide, not staring at him and filled to the brim with salty tears. She silently went over every detail in her head, then again to make sure she didn't miss a single thing. The call, the crash, the police report, the hospital, and the body. Her best friend lying on a white table, long brown hair nea t and styled and lips still red with her favorite lipstick. But there was something absent. It looked exactly like Brooke. So much that it physically hurt her eyes. It looked like Brooke but Brooke was nowhere to be found. Her brown eyes weren't sparkling with devious plans, they were closed forever. Her lips weren't curved into that heartbreaking smile and deep dimples. It looked exactly like Brooke and nothing like her at all, at the same time. The body was nothing without the girl inside of it.

Peyton saw the bruise and tiny cut behind Brooke's ear herself. She was in the car, alone. She didn't see a stop sign hidden by a tree. She went into the intersection. A car nipped her back bumper. She spun out, went over the curb and into a telephone pole. All of it was an accident. Peyton blinked back to reality, her room blurred at the edges from the water built up in her eyes. "I don't understand." Her voice cut though the silence too loud and she winced.

Lucas was out the doorway, his face down and cast in shadow.

It was the first time Peyton really saw him. She was so overcome with emotion when she first saw him that she just say her Lucas. But he was nowhere to be found. Sure, Lucas had always been what some would say broody. He was sensitive, quiet, kind, and downright irresistible. The young man standing before her looked nothing like the Lucas Scott. Nothing at all. Of all the things Lucas was he had never just simply given up and that was exactly what the man was who stood from before her. Defeated. Defeated and to worn down to fight anymore. "Lucas?" she whispered when he didn't respond. The name felt weird on her tongue.

She hadn't said it. She hadn't said his name in so long. She could remember the exact day down to the very minute. It was 1:23 on a Wednesday, a year and 6 days since Brooke's death and Lucas's disappearance. It was the day of her last final of her freshman year of college. Her roommate along with all of her stuff was gone two days ago when she had finished her own finals. Now the room was half empty and Peyton was alone lying on her lofted bed staring up at the stains on the ceiling, her textbook of the histo ry of American art open on her lap.

She was on the second paragraph on the third page of the chapter about the early 1900s when it her. It was 1:23 on a Wednesday when she realized that Lucas wasn't coming back. That was the day her book fell to the floor and she cried this time, not for Brooke but for Lucas. She had lost her best friend. Both of them. And she didn't realize until right then that she had two best friends.

_People always leave. _

She received an incomplete for the class because she never showed up to take the final.

"Tell me, I don't understand." Her voice was stronger. She felt the pain and anger rise over boiling onto every one of her senses. She said the words but at that moment she didn't think she could bear to have him speak. She would lose it. Her carefully construed mask would shatter. It had grown considerably weaker in his absence and she couldn't old it on for much longer. Who was this guy in front of her. He must have stolen Lucas's face. "You came here." She quivered. "You came here so talk. I've been here all along. I've been here all along Lucas! You left!" She wished he was closer so she could shove him backwards by the chest. "Look at me!" The anger was white and hot burning her inside. She was so furious. He left her. He left her all alone when he knew. He'd seen the drawing, commented on it even and still he did the worst thing in Peyton's eyes. He left. People always leave.

When he looked up all the anger built up was washed away when she saw those blue eyes full of tears, spilling over and leaking down his cheeks. He was crying. "I'm sorry Peyton." He choked and Peyton's heart, never quite whole but over the last few years had been healing around the scars nearly broke again. In her head she could hear the sharp break of it cracking like glass. "So sorry." His eyes tore into hers and in one blink Peyton found salty water forcing their way into the corners of hers. "But I had to-" His fists were clenched to his side, knuckles white.

Peyton found herself moving forward though Lucas was rooted to his spot. Peyton moved but she didn't remember telling her feet to do so. She reached with shaking hands taking his clenched hands pulling them up away from his side. It was cold. Peyton rubbed her hands over his the pension slipping and the fists slacking. "Lucas," Peyton quivered. He looked over his shoulder to the little girl sleeping soundly on the couch before letting Peyton pull him though the invisible barrier of the doorway pulling the door shut behind him.


End file.
